Se le apagó la luz
by sara fenix black
Summary: Yo no siento nada, pero presiento que a chorros se escapa, la magia de mi alma gastada... y la luz se le apagó... y su voz se le apagó... " ¡ONE SHOT SONG FIC! Es una historia de Sirius... espero que les guste.


¡Hola a todos! 

Con motivo de los 300 reviews de mi historia SFP&SFB escribí este pequeño one shot. Los personajes (excepto Irune), son propiedad de JK Rowling y empresas asociadas.

La canción es "Se el apagó la luz" del maestro Alejandro Sanz. Pertenece a su disco "Viviendo de prisa" y también aparece en "Básico" y en el Unplugged. Esta canción me ha encantado desde que la oí y aunque es muy triste supe que tenía que escribir una historia de Sirius con ella.

Una de las razones por las que se me ocurrió utilizar esta canción es porque en la versión en italiano dice que iban en una moto (ya verán de lo que hablo). Bueno, sin decirles más los dejo con la historia...

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_Se le apagó la luz _**

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso frente a sí. ¿Qué había sucedido? No sentía nada…

¿Dónde estaba? Su cuerpo se hallaba recostado sobre una superficie fría, dura y áspera. Algo malo pasaba, lo sabía…

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, había sentido una especie de desconsuelo. Sintió sus dedos humedecerse. Levantó la mano hacia él, esforzándose por ver claramente. Un líquido rojo y espeso se escurría en ella…

¿Sangre? ¿Estaba herido? Trató de alcanzar su varita, pero esta no estaba en la bolsa de su túnica… de cualquier manera se sentía demasiado débil para usarla.

Unas sirenas se oyeron en la lejanía rompiendo el silencio de la noche… Sirius dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos de nuevo, no entendía nada… el olor de gasolina llegó claramente a él. Levantó lentamente los párpados. Algo se esforzaba por hacerse notar en su mente. Entonces la vio.

Su moto estaba volcada a su lado, golpeada y en muy mal estado. Entonces recordó. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, el miedo, la desesperación, el horror reflejados en ellos. La buscó con la mirada: ahí estaba ella.

_Yo no siento nada_

_pero presiento que a chorros se escapa_

_la magia de mi alma gastada_

_Ella en la calle tirada_

_algunas sirenas lejanas_

_resuenan en la noche olvidadas_

_Veloz caballo de acero_

_tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo_

_se mezclaron en el suelo_

__

Su silueta se recortaba contra el oscuro pavimento en el que se encontraban. Su larga cabellera castaña se encontraba desordenada y sucia cubriendo su rostro y el suelo, empozando la sangre lentamente.

- ¿Irune? – Sirius logró pronunciar su nombre, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ella tenía que estar bien, tenía que estar bien…

- Sir…- fue sólo un murmullo, pero no pudo terminar de decir su nombre.

El propio dolor quedó de lado, Sirius se incorporó sobre si.

- ¡Irune, háblame! Todo estará bien… Ya vienen…

El sonido de las sirenas se acercaba, Sirius encontró su varita a su lado, echa trizas debajo de su moto. No podía comunicarse al San Mungo sin ella. Debía fiarse de los muggles. Pero si seguían esperando ella moriría… si no lo había hecho ya.

_El gris de la carretera dibujando su melena_

_y la luz se le apagó, _

_y su voz se le apagó._

__

-¡No!

No podía moverse, pero tenía que llegar hasta ella. Empezó a arrastrarse sobre si mismo, pero la sangre y la gasolina lo hacía resbalar, caer cada vez que trataba de incorporarse y acercarse a ella.

Tenía que oír su corazón latir, saber que todavía había esperanza.

-¡Maldita sea! – exclamó al caer una vez más exasperado, cada vez oía más cerca las sirenas, pero no lograba verlas – ¿por qué no llegan?

Él no iba a darse por vencido. Se acercó a ella a rastras. Apartó los mechones que caían desordenados en su rostro. Todavía vivía, pero estaba inconsciente.

_Se le apagó la luz, tembl_

_y no llega la camilla, luché buscando una salida_

_para ir a escuchar su corazón_

_con las manos confundidas, no me mantengo en pie_

_no llego hasta la niña de mi vida. _

__

- Aquí estoy Irune… todo va a estar bien, sólo se fuerte, quédate conmigo… Háblame…

No entendía porqué no hablaba, si hace tan solo un momento todo estaba bien…

Flash Back

- ¡Felicidades Padfoot!

El grupo de amigos de siempre celebraban un día muy especial, pues Sirius había aprobado su examen para entrar a la academia de aurores, y lo estaban celebrando a lo grande. Los recién casados Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Irune Becker, la novia de Sirius y mejor amiga de Lily se habían reunido en Las Tres Escobas para hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué más piensas hacer para celebrarlo? – le preguntó James a Sirius antes de marcharse a su casa con Lily. Ya Peter y Remus se habían ido, era muy tarde.

- Pues esperaba que Irune me acompañara a dar una vuelta en la moto… ¿qué dices preciosa?

- ¿A qué estamos esperando? – respondió la alegre voz de su novia.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada más la chica ya estaba sobre la moto, y miraba a Sirius impaciente.

- Ustedes dos a veces se parecen demasiado… – comentó Lily al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de su marido – ya saben, vayan con cuidado, no quiero que les pase nada malo…

- Pero Lily… ¿Qué iba a pasarnos? – replicó Sirius mientras se subía delante de su novia a la moto – tú tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Los chicos se despidieron de la pareja que se elevó en el aire a gran velocidad. Sirius empezó a jugar como siempre, dejando bajar mucho la moto para luego elevarse de golpe o bien dejarse caer en picada… Empezó a dar rápidas volteretas en el aire. Los gritos de ambos se mezclaban con los sonidos de la noche.

- ¡Ve más despacio! – le gritó ella de repente – ¡hay mucho viento! ¡Da miedo!

- ¿Qué dijiste? – gritó Sirius.

- ¡Que vayas más despa… ¡AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!

La caída, el golpe, el ruido seco y luego el silencio total. Sólo fue roto por las sirenas llamadas por un muggle que oyó el accidente y al aproximarse vio los dos cuerpos pero no se atrevió a hacer más que llamar al servicio de emergencias.

Fin del Flash Back

- Vamos Irune… háblame…

El esfuerzo lo había agotado. Pasó su mano por la ensangrentada mejilla de la chica y perdió el conocimiento junto a ella.

En ese momento las ambulancias llegaron al lugar.

_Porque no habla, no entiendo_

_hace un momento me iba diciendo_

_no corras tanto, que tengo miedo._

_La ambulancia volaba_

_entre la vida y la muerte, pensaba_

_que echaba de menos su casa._

_Amarga risa en la cama_

_imagina que es una diana_

_con todas esas agujas clavadas._

__

Sirius abrió los ojos.

- Éste estará bien – decía el paramédico a su lado, parecía que lo habían vendado, sólo tenía un feo golpe en la frente, de donde había salido toda la sangre, pero no era de preocuparse – ¿cómo está la chica?

- Grave – respondió otro paramédico a su lado – aunque ya despertó.

- ¿Irune? – Sirius trató de incorporarse.

- Señor, quédese quieto por favor…

- No, tengo que hablar con ella – Sirius logró incorporarse y acercarse a la ambulancia a su lado. Irune estaba ahí.

- ¡Iru! – Sirius entró precipitadamente a la ambulancia y se precipitó sobre ella, quien lo miró como si levantar la vista le tomara un gran esfuerzo. Aún así le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Cariño, vas a estar bien…

- Debemos irnos, tenemos que llegar al hospital rápido – dijo uno de los paramédicos – sígale hablando, no queremos que pierda la conciencia de nuevo.

La ambulancia prácticamente volaba sobre el pavimento. El hospital estaba a treinta minutos… tal vez Irune no tenía tanto tiempo.

- Todo estará bien… – repetía Sirius – perdóname Irune, es mi culpa…

- Sirius, no es tan grave – decía ella lentamente – mira que tiene su gracia… ir en una ambulancia muggle con todas estas agujas clavadas como si fuera una diana de tiro al blanco… tan lejos de casa, de nuestro mundo… Vamos Siri, esta será una experiencia para contar a nuestros nietos… – Irune sonrió. Bromear la hacía sentirse más fuerte aunque las fuerzas estuvieran muy lejos de volver a ella. Sirius trató de sonreírle, pero la sonrisa murió en el nudo que tenía en la garganta y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

_Bromea sobre su suerte, le hace sentirse más fuerte._

_Entre la vida y la muerte, se piensa tan diferente. _

__

Cuando la ambulancia entraba a emergencias Irune estrechó con fuerza la mano de Sirius y la llevó a su boca para besarla.

- ¿Recuerdas todas la veces que dijimos que no nos ataríamos hasta que tuviéramos 30? –preguntó ella con dificultad.

Sirius asintió.

- No debimos hacerlo – dijo ella – debimos haber hecho lo que Lily y James… me habría gustado morir siendo tu esposa…

- Irune, no digas eso – los ojos de Sirius se abrieron desmesuradamente, conocía ese tono en su novia… era un tono definitivo. Los ojos de la chica se cerraron – ¡Irune! ¡IRUNE! ¿Por qué no contesta?

Sirius se volvió con desesperación a los paramédicos que alistaban la camilla para bajarla.

- Perdió el conocimiento de nuevo. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Entraron al hospital y la camilla se perdió por el pasillo rápidamente dejando a Sirius atrás.

_Y la luz se le apagó. _

_Y su voz se le apagó. _

__

Solo en la sala de espera. El sonido del tic tac del reloj era lo más desesperante que había escuchado en su vida. Cada vez que las puertas por las que había desaparecido la camilla daban paso a un doctor, Sirius levantaba la vista a toda velocidad, pero nunca venían a darle noticias de ella.

- ¡Doctor Carter, Sala 1!

- ¡Necesitamos la sangre A positivo!

Doctores y enfermeras que entraban y salían a toda prisa. Y de repente, silencio.

Nunca pensó que el silencio fuera aún peor.

No le importó más. Se levantó y traspasó las puertas. Extrañamente nadie le dijo nada. Aumentó la velocidad…

- Irune, ¡Irune!

Al entrar en la habitación vio como la enfermera cubría el rostro de su novia con una sábana y echaba las cortinas de la cama.

- ¡NO!

_Se le apagó la luz, tembl_

_le cerraron las cortinas_

_y escuchó pasar la vida y el _

_suave latir de un corazón_

_la indirecta comprendida_

_una torpe despedida de_

_la niña de su vida… _

__

Sirius salió corriendo de ese lugar, no podía permanecer ahí… salió del hospital. No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, cómo reaccionar…

Se perdió entre los árboles del parque frente al hospital. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer. Todo estaba en total calma y normalidad… todo menos él y que Irune no estaba a su lado… ni lo estaría nunca más.

Ella, su amiga desde la más tierna infancia, el amor de su vida, la única chica que lo hacía sentir completo…

- No me dejes Irune… no puedo seguir sin ti… – las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas.

Una suave brisa se levantó a su alrededor moviendo las hojas secas de los árboles en pequeños círculos. La brisa secó suavemente las lágrimas en las mejillas de Sirius. Era como una caricia… una de sus caricias. Una caricia de despedida.

- Adiós Irune…

La brisa y los remolinos de hojas se alejaron lentamente. Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas sobre las hojas secas que quedaban en el camino. Ella se había ido para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Snif! Ya sé que quedó algo triste, pero espero sus comentarios…

Este fic está dedicado a todos mis lectores de SFP&SFB que me siguen con paciencia cada semana y siempre me están animando a través de sus reviews y preocupándose por mi. ¡Gracias a todos!

Los invito a leer algunas de mis otras historias, tengo otros dos one shots song fic (uno por los 100 reviews y otro por los 200): "Siempre a mi", que es sobre Sirius y su amistad con James y "Doce rosas" que es un pequeño JL.

Y por último, les recomiendo otro one shot basado en una canción del genio Alejandro Sanz escrito por mi hermana. Se llama Si tu me miras y aunque se trata de Snape, pero Sirius es la estrella invitada. Pueden encontrar a la autora (Amsp14) en mis autores favoritos…

Gracias por leer… y ahora que llegaste al final, ¿me dejarías un review?

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
